dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Throramebi
Samuel Throramebi is a Rock Raider who works with the Dino Attack Team. Biography Rock Raiders Tired of his job as a cashier, Sam Throramebi joined the Rock Raiders Academy with Frozeen and was trained to be a Rock Raider by Dr. David Miner. They went on many mining missions together, including one to Ice Planet 2002. During that mission, Sam crashed a Small Transport Truck and created a landslide, and has since grown a reputation among the Rock Raiders for his clumsiness that rivals that of Sparks. Another time, while at Planet U, Sam Throramebi and Docs had a run-in with some Zotaxians and Insectoids, which did not act hostile until Sam panicked and fired his blaster at them. In early 2003, Frozeen had to return to the LEGO Planet after learning from a phone call that his father had disappeared. Sam stayed with the Rock Raiders as they went on a simple refueling mission in the LMS Explorer. Two Worlds NOTE: Events from this time period must be altered to fit this RPG's canon. Disaster struck as the LMS Explorer turned out to have a stowaway: a Rock Monster. The Rock Monster caused some internal damage to the ship before it was destroyed. Only minutes later, the ship was caught in an asteroid field and was badly damaged externally. When the ship jumped to lightspeed, it traveled for too long and covered too much distance before it shut down as a result of the Rock Monster's damage. The ship crash-landed on a planet completely covered by ocean and identified as "Aqua Magna" on the ship's scanners, but luckily the LMS Explorer happened to land on the single island on the planet. Sam and the other Rock Raiders learned that they were in a far-away galaxy, and the inhabitants of this island were biomechanical creatures. The Rock Raiders set right to work on repairing the LMS Explorer and getting off the island, with as little interaction with the island's inhabitants as possible. However, the rogue Rock Raider Radium had also snuck aboard the ship, and influenced a Rock Raiders explosives expert named Bob into betraying the team. In an accident involving Energized Protodermis, Sam lost his left arm, and it was replaced with a prosthetic, mechanical arm. Shortly after, Sam was captured by Bob, and when the Rock Raiders tried to free him, Bob shot and killed Dr. Miner. After a long, hard struggle, Bob, Radium, and a mysterious alien named Shade were defeated. The Rock Raiders finished repairing the LMS Explorer and returned home. Dino Attack Years later, the Rock Raiders were on another mining mission to Pluto when they were contacted by Earth Command, which warned them not to return to the LEGO Planet because it was covered with Mutant Dinos. Sam, wanting to be a "part of the action", requested permission from Chief to return to the LEGO Planet and help the Dino Attack Team. Chief allowed him to do so, but only if he was accompanied by the Explorien Builder Droid A5T3R-01D, or Aster Oid. Before leaving, Sam made sure to pack a DVD of Revenge of the Brick. Sam and Aster Oid flew a space cruiser back to the LEGO Planet. However, Sam grew bored, set the cruiser on Auto-Pilot, and began to watch Revenge of the Brick. With Sam not properly at the controls, the space cruiser was badly damaged upon entering the LEGO Planet's atmosphere. Sam and Aster Oid escaped through an escape pod as the cruiser came crashing down into the middle of LEGO City. When the escape pod landed nearby the crash, Sam Throramebi and Aster Oid began arguing about the wisdom of watching Revenge of the Brick. They were approached by General, who brought them to a Dino Track Transport with Rex, Amanda, and Talia inside. Then, they drove to Dino Attack Headquarters, where Sam met Frozeen for the first time in years. Sam and Frozeen later defended Dino Attack Headquarters from a Mutant Lizard invasion, and later traveled to the coast of the city to rescue Rex from a Mutant Vinscale Octomus swarm. Then, Sam traveled with Frozeen to the Goo Caverns and helped repair and reinforce much of the underground tunnel network. Sam also briefly talked to the Agent Grease, who annoyed the Rock Raider by calling him 'outdated' and that the Power Miners were meant to replace the Rock Raiders. Shortly after, Sam customized an Ogel Drilling Vehicle, and used it for the next couple of weeks in the Goo Caverns. Sam, Frozeen, and Greybeard were contacted by whom they thought to be Rex, telling them to go to Quadrant 14 to look for a weapon of Dr. Inferno's. However, instead they found an ambush, and Sam was one of many who were fighting the endless hordes of Mutant Dinos there. When the volcanoes of Quadrant 14 were about to erupt, Sam fled with Greybeard and Frozeen in one of the remaining Ogel Drilling Vehicles (since his customized one was wrecked) to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay, and traveled back to LEGO City. There, Sam Throramebi met Sam Race, and grew irritated that there was another Minifig named "Sam". Sam Throramebi later attended a meeting, in which Specs briefed them to go to LEGO Island. Thus, Sam Throramebi, Sam Race, Frozeen, and Rex traveled to LEGO Island by T-1 Typhoon. After a brief fight with a Mutant Pterosaur, they headed for the Information Center to see if the Constructopedia was inside. There, they defeated several more Mutant Dinos and met up with Reptile and Coral. Inside the Information Center, they couldn't find the Constructopedia, but inside the Big Blue Brick Book, they found a note telling them to go to the L.E.G.O. Radio Station, and then were contacted by Ata over the L.E.G.O. Radio with the same message. Thus, they traveled to the L.E.G.O. Radio, rescued a wounded Ata, and retrieved the Constructopedia. Sam Throramebi and the others climbed aboard a T-1 Typhoon, and he watched carefully over Ata. Sam Throramebi and the others landed the T-1 Typhoon at Space Mountain, where they met Captain Click. Besides Coral, Sam trusted the skeleton pirate least, and his thoughts were confirmed when Click stole the Constructopedia for selfish purposes. However, when the pirate used the Constructopedia to open the door to his cave, a laboratory was discovered in its place. Sam Throramebi worked with the Dino Attack agents to destroy the XERRD laboratory. During the battle, he formed a rivalry with former Power Miner Semick. After the battle, Sam Throramebi and Amanda Claw were the only ones who could understand the Brickspider Bot's Morse Code. Since Claw was seemingly mute, Sam translated it for the rest of the Dino Attack agents, and was shocked upon learning that Rex did not tell Amanda of her brother's death. Sam then balanced on a 1x1 during the destruction of LEGO Island, and was brought through a portal into the Torn World. He helped his Dino Attack friends in their struggles in the mysterious dimension. Upon returning to LEGO Island, the Dino Attack squad was betrayed by the Minifig/Mutant Lizard Hybrids, and in the ensuing chaos, one of the Hybrids knocked Sam Throramebi unconscious. Hoping to end their rivalry, Semick picked Sam up and brought him to medical aid. Throramebi was brought to the Dino Attack Headquarters medical wing, where his wounds were treated. There, he had a meeting with Semick. While initially cold with the former Power Miner, Sam Throramebi finally admitted that he felt animosity towards the Power Miners out of nostalgia for the Rock Raiders. Semick told Sam to accept him for who he is, not for his profession. While most of the Dino Attack Team traveled to Adventurers' Island, Sam Throramebi joined the Portal Operations Team and teamed up with General, Talia, and Libo on an intercontinental mission to track down and destroy XERRD's teleport pads. When they returned from the mission, Libo was dead and Talia's face was permanently scarred. Shortly before the final battle for LEGO City began, Specs assigned the Portal Operations Team with the task of building a Super Teleport Pad which could evacuate Dino Attack personnel to Antarctica as a last resort. Sam's work with the Rock Raiders proved to be a valuable asset in their speedy construction of a Super Teleport Pad in the basement of Dino Attack Headquarters. As Mutant Dinos began to invade the building, the Portal Operations Team destroyed their first Teleport Pad and began building a new one on the roof of Dino Attack Headquarters. However, the roof collapsed in a series of explosions created by Firecracker, slowing down the Portal Operations Team's efforts. Sam Throramebi also lost his mechanical arm in the explosions, forcing him to work with only one hand. When the Super Teleport Pad was finally finished, Specs dismissed the Portal Operations Team so that they may evacuate to safety. While General stayed behind to maintain the Teleport Pad, Sam Throramebi teleported to the Antarctica refugee facilities with Talia and Mary Rose, where they waited for the remainder of the final battle. Post-War Upon returning to LEGO City, Sam Throramebi learned that Semick died in the final battle, and the Rock Raider was surprised to find that he felt saddened at the news of the Power Miner's death. Still, this did not deter his optimistic mood for long, and he went to numerous celebrations and parties in the wake of the Dino Attack Team's success. In 2011, Sam Throramebi left LEGO Planet once more and returned to space to continue mining operations with the Rock Raiders, although he is considering the possibility of traveling to Nimbus System and joining Nexus Force. Abilities and Traits Sam Throramebi is known for acting clumsy, oblivious, and foolish, but he is also brave and resourceful. He is known to get irritated by unusual things, such as his hard-to-pronounce last name and anyone else with the first name of "Samuel". When anybody else in the area is named "Samuel", Throramebi is forced to be referred to by his last name for recognition, and is often irritated when others mispronounce it, for example when Semick called him "Sam Thornabi". He works best underground, and despite being a reckless driver, he is skilled at driving in wide-open areas where he cannot crash into anything. Sam also dislikes the Power Miners and is quick to criticize the Power Miners' uniforms and vehicles for their colors. He does this out of a mixture of nostalgia and a resentment that the Power Miners are receiving praise for doing what had already been done a decade earlier by the Rock Raiders. After having a civil conversation with Semick, a former Power Miner, he is learning to see people for their personality, not for their profession. Sam's left arm is completely mechanical, as a result of losing his real left arm in an accident. It doubles as a plasma gun, which proves to be a powerful weapon but one that must be constantly loaded with ammo for the best and longest-lasting results. Trivia *Sam Throramebi's first appearance was in The Rock Raiders meet BIONICLE, a three-part comedy written by Primis, PeabodySam, and Mobius, and he was PeabodySam's Guest Star in the story. The title of this story has since been changed to Two Worlds, and was partially rewritten and revised by Primis and PeabodySam. However, because this story does not completely fit in with [[Dino Attack RPG|''Dino Attack RPG's]] canon, events and facts must be modified for this Wiki. *In ''Two Worlds, Sam claims that "Eep!" is his line and anyone else who says it must be punished painfully, which has become a running joke in the comedy and other comedies such as Ask Hafu. However, he has never said "Eep!" in Dino Attack RPG, outside of one instance where he once again referred to it as his line. *Sam has also appeared in the sequel to'' Two Worlds'', Rock Raiders - Legacy. However, as this story is left unfinished and Sam's role is minimal, it is left out of his biography. Other stories Sam has appeared in include Run! by Primis, Ask Hafu by Darth Jaller, and The Search for the Mask of Life by Darth Jaller. In Run!, Sam and Docs have a run-in with Insectoids and Zotaxians on Planet U. In Ask Hafu, Sam often randomly pops in to yell at anyone who says "Eep!". In The Search for the Mask of Life, Sam joins Hafu and others to search for the Kanohi Ignika. He has also appeared in Chronicler of Ko-Koro's Rock Raiders RPG as PeabodySam's primary character. *Sam's last name, Throramebi, is based on the title of The Rock Raiders meet BIONICLE. *As seen in Two Worlds and Rock Raiders RPG, Sam owned a pet black-skinned Slimy Slug he named "Blacky". Since Blacky does not appear in Dino Attack RPG, it is possible that Blacky passed away or else is with another Rock Raider. *"Throramebi" was one of PeabodySam's characters on the Storm Universe server of LEGO Universe. Category:PeabodySam Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:Rock Raiders Category:Portal Operations Team